Floating photovoltaic (PV) solar power systems are known, although not extensively used at present. Such systems are typically deployed on calm water, i.e. on lakes, hydroelectric power dams, water reservoirs, rivers, or the like. Some of the challenges associated with floating solar power systems include exposure to loads from waves and currents, challenging and labour-intensive deployment of the plant (or components thereof), and problems associated with access for system maintenance and cleaning (e.g. salt or solid particles accumulating on plant surfaces). Currently available floating solar power systems are also limited by their relatively high cost.
Examples of prior art which may be useful for understanding the background include: US 2012/0242275 A1, which describes a large-scale ocean mobile solar power generation system; US 2015/0162866 A1, which describes a supporting device for a solar panel; US 2014/0224165 A1, which describes a device for supporting a photovoltaic panel; and KR 1011013316 B and KR 101612832 B, which describe solar cells arranged on floating devices.
At present there are both technical and economic challenges associated with floating PV power plants. There is consequently a need for improved systems and methods for such renewable power generation for a variety of applications and purposes. The present invention aims to provide improved apparatuses and methods relating to floating solar power plants, providing advantages and/or remedying current challenges or disadvantages associated with known systems and techniques.